The Letter
by Ridikkkulus
Summary: Hermione Granger writes Draco Malfoy a letter. A letter. Nothing wrong with that, right?


**A/N: **Hello children of your parents. How are you? Fine, I presume? Okay. This is just a short one-shot for you guys because I am currently suffering from writer's block. Anyhoo, I didn't fail in any of my exams which is a mother fucking miracle. Anyway, on with the story then!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yadda. Yadda. Yadda. You know it already.

* * *

**THE LETTER**

* * *

_Malfoy, _

_Hello. Hermione Granger here. I'm sure you're probably wondering why the hell I'm writing to you. To tell you the truth, I am too. Well, aside from the fact that my therapist told me to write letters to the ones I care about or to the ones I miss or simply to the ones I want to write to. To help my depression. I bet that you're currently laughing your bloody ass of right now. I mean, who wouldn't? Hermione Granger, the perfect golden girl of Gryffindor whom your Slytherin friends dubbed as the most boring and prissiest girl ever in Hogwarts seeing a therapist? For depression? Ha. I can even imagine you with that infuriating smirk on your face. I presume that you're thinking on why and how I got a therapist eh? As much as I want to see you with your grey- blue eyes in deep concentration and your hands balled into tight fists trying to figure out why and how I got a therapist– I'll save you the trouble. My reason is simple and very predictable, actually. I started seeing my therapist three months after The Great War. I just couldn't take it anymore you know. Before I visited my therapist I had nightmares. Frightening ones. But one nightmare always had me screaming and thrashing my bed late at night judging from the fact that my neighbours always complain about my screams. But that's a nightmare that I wouldn't want to tell you because I think you know which one and because I just want to forget about it. Anyway, I started seeing a therapist because I just couldn't stop thinking about those lifeless and dead bodies lying all over Hogwarts which were once full of life. Some of which were my dearest friends. Fred, Remus,_ _Nymphadora, Mad-Eye, Colin, Snape and many more. I just couldn't take the image of their lifeless bodies lying on the floor of Hogwarts where they themselves walked through many times… _

_But the others are doing well, just so you could catch up even though you aren't currently present here with us. Most of them are already recovering from the war. It has already been five years after all. Since I'm not in touch with the others as well as before, I'll just tell you what I know. Neville married Hannah, Luna is engaged and Harry and his wife Ginny are expecting their first child later next month. And Ron– he and I never married and had ginger haired children as you and most of the Hogwarts students predicted. Instead, he got engaged to Luna. Yes, you read right so don't bother reading that line again. He is going to marry Luna Lovegood. As a matter of fact, they're already planning the wedding. The image of his proposing to Luna was still fresh on my mind. It was really a funny scene if I might add. Ron was shaking and sweating so badly that when he got down on one knee in front of Luna, he nearly dropped the ring. I wish you were there witnessing him all red in the face because I know that you'd be enjoying every second of it. I wonder though. If you were here, who would you marry? Astoria Greengrass is a good choice eh? She came from a rich pureblood family; she's elegant, poised and gorgeous. I bet you could've had wonderful looking children. Oh, how I wish you were here with us. To tell you the truth Harry, Ron and Neville miss you; even though they won't admit it. Who would've really though that you and them can become best mates? I guess all those times we stayed at Grimmauld's Place paid off. Oh and you know Blaise, Theo, Ron and Harry with all the Gryffindor and Slytherins– even the girls; Pansy, Astoria and I are friends believe it or not – made a truce. Of course at first they were all hesitant but with a little push, we all got along very well. _

_You were the only one missing. _

_Yeah. I myself miss you so much too, believe it or not. Don't be quite shocked about this. I am, after all writing to you once again after 5 long years. But I know that this letter won't and would never make a difference so I'll tell you everything I want to tell you. First of is that I truly and deeply miss you. And– bugger it all – I like you alright? Well, there goes my life long secret. Remember, I'm telling you this because I don't want to keep these feelings I have for you inside me anymore. And yes, I'm know that admitting this feeling I have for you now is the same as admitting to a wall that I like it. I like you. Yes. I, Hermione Granger like you; Draco Malfoy. Yes I'm mad. I'm mad. _

_And angry; fuming. _

_Why Malfoy? Why? Why did you have to do that? These are the questions that have been bugging me for years. You bastard. Why did you do that? If you were only here I would've already smacked your head to a brick wall right now. _

_But you aren't here. _

_Why Malfoy? You are such a stupid bastard. An idiot._

_Why did you have to save me? Out of all the times you could've chose to be selfless, you chose the time where an Adava was directed at me. And now, you're gone. _

_Gone. _

_Why did you have to do that? And do you know the major reason I had a shrink? It is because of you Malfoy. Because of you. The nightmares I had are always about that moment. That moment when you threw yourself in front of me when an Adava was directed at me. That moment when your body fell to the hard floor. That moment when your face became paler than it already is. _

_And that moment when I realized that I was only holding your lifeless body. _

_Why did you do that Malfoy? Did you know that after the war I was planning on telling you something important? Did you know that the reason why I was so determined that we were going to win is because I was going to tell you something? You bastard. _

_Why? _

_Even though five years has passed, I still can't accept the fact that you are gone. I wish you knew Malfoy. I wish you knew. I wish I had the courage to tell you earlier. _

_I wish you knew that I love you Draco Malfoy. I wish you knew that. _

_But it's already too late. _

_Forever Yours,  
_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione Granger wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes whilst folding the parchment. She gingerly placed the letter in her bag and apparated out to her destination. To the cemetery. She kept her cloak close to her body as the cold breeze of winter blew. The snow was already ankle high but it didn't slow her down. When she reached her destination, she slowly crouched down on one specific grave and brushed the snow aside to reveal the name of the owner.

_Draco Malfoy  
You will forever remain in our hearts and never be forgotten  
1980 - __1998_

She placed the letter at the centre of his grave and sighed deeply. _I miss you Draco. _Hermione brought out her quill from her bag and quickly transfigured it into a red rose. She paced it beside the letter and smiled as the rose seemed too stand out from all the white of the snow. After moments of silence, she stood up and left quietly with fresh tears falling down from her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a hooded figure stood beside a large tree watching Hermione. The figure quickly hid behind it as Hermione passed. After Hermione left, the figure headed to the same grave and looked at the letter and the red rose. The figure gingerly grabbed the two objects and placed them on either hand. The figure slowly opened the letter and scanned its contents. The figure then slowly withdrew the large hood of its cloak revealing the feminine and gorgeous face of a woman who had long platinum blond hair. Narcissa Malfoy. After finishing the letter, she looked at the direction Hermione disappeared to and let a mournful frown grace her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, darling. I'm so sorry." She muttered sadly before apparating away.

* * *

**A/N: **TADAAA! So, what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Fucking bad? Or banana? Ha. Hope you liked it! It's the middle of the night and I have classes tomorrow so I'm pretty darn sure that there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes here. I'm too fucking lazy. Anyway, criticism is highly expected so review beautiful creatures!


End file.
